Two Moons Café
by Gizelle LeAnna
Summary: Fllay and Kira get comfortable with a milkshake. What's this side job that Athrun has, and where are the rest of his ZAFT crew? Miriallia gets upset, but Cagalli finds something to cheer everyone back up. Restaurant food-wars and silly-ness ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Moons Cafe**

**Chapter 1: A Shared Shake.**

Kira was sipping a milkshake and staring out the streaked window of a cafe called Two Moons, the newest "in" place to go for lunch. But today, it felt quiet as he zoned out the chattering and laughter of his friends.

Fllay noticed the distant look on Kira 's face. She scooted over a little bit and stared at Kira, sipping her strawberry milkshake. It was a couple of seconds after that he noticed Fllay staring at him with a soft, innocent look. Kira was a little taken aback by her stare. "Kira," she whispered softly, "What's wrong?"

"Uh, well," He stirred his milkshake with his straw nervously, "nothing, nothing's wrong." he stuttered.

Fllay rested her chin on her hands and looked admiringly in to Kira's eyes, "Oh, sure there is," She crossed her arms on the table now, "You know," she looked down shyly, "you can tell me anything." Her eyes made contact with Kira's. She was very convincing. Fllay took the straw from her milkshake and playfully popped it into Kira's vanilla shake. She leaned over the table to take a sip and giggled, smiling at Kira.

Kira just stared at Fllay, she looked so cute right now. He tried to remember how she had tried to use him, but failed miserably. He slowly lowered his head and took a sip from the straw, Fllay playfully giggled once again. She had him wrapped around her finger.

Kira and Fllay didn't notice but their friends had suddenly gotten silent.

"Look at them," Miriallia said to Sai and Kuzzey, "It disgusts me!" She crossed her arms in a huff.

"Poor Miriallia," Kuzzey whispered to Sai, "ever since Tolle..." He trailed off. Sai looked sympathetically at Miriallia, then his gaze turned to Kira and Fllay and he slightly glared at them. He was worried for Kira, but also angry at him. No matter how much he told himself that their relationship was just set up by their parents, or that he would never want to be with someone like Fllay, He still... had feelings for her.

Then Cagalli walked in. "Hey, Cagalli!" Sai called her over.

"Oh, hey guys!" She waved back and walked towards their table. As she got closer she saw Kira and Fllay in their own little giggly bubble. "Oh, jeez..." Cagalli whispered to herself. She was standing at the end of the table booth. "What's up with them?" She asked hysterically, pointing at the couple.

"We're.. not too sure either..." replied Kuzzey.

"How... gross," Cagalli sneered with a smug, disgusted look on her face.

"Exactly!" shouted Miriallia proudly and she went back to mumbling to herself.

Cagalli took a seat next to Miriallia, "There, there." Cagalli patted Miriallia's shoulder. She could tell Miriallia had still not accepted the fact that Tolle was gone.

"Are you here by yourself?" Sai asked.

Cagalli removed her dusty gloves, "Pretty much," she said, running her hand though her sweaty hair.

"Whoa, where have you been?" Kuzzey blurted, "You're all dirty."

"Oh, just got off work. Came here for a break," She answered. "Waitress!" she waved the waitress over, "One iced tea, please."

The waitress popped her bubblegum, "Coming right up," she said in a bored tone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Athrun's Side Job?**

Kira glanced at Fllay's face across from him and nervously glanced out the window, then back at Fllay again, almost bouncing in his seat. Flay noticed the anxious look in his eyes, and saw him draw her closer with his finger. He felt she was close enough to speak to now.

"You know," he whispered slowly, "There _is_ something on my mind..." Flay turned her head to hear him better.

"What is it?" Fllay softly whispered back, she hoped she could help him some way. The waiter came out and began to place plates of different foods on the table.

"It's... about Athrun," Kira begun his confession, "You see-"

All of a sudden Kira felt the table thunder, jumping at the sight of two dusty, black boots on the table in front of him. Fllay gave a shriek and shot back in her seat. A boy the same age as Kira grabbed him violently by the collar.

"Athrun, what?" he growled, his back hunched as he balanced on the table, crouching.

Dark blue hair fell across the boy's face, who happened to be wearing a white waiter's apron tied around his waist. Kira realized it was him, and refused to look into his eyes.

"What is it?" Athrun shook him wildly. Kira's muscles stiffened, taking offence to the contact. "Do you have something to say to me?" Athrun leaned in close to Kira's face and squinted his eyes, as if trying to figure out what Kira was thinking.

It was barely audible, but the whisper escaped Kira's lips, and he still refused to make eye contact.

"Speak up!" Athrun yelled and shook him by the collar again, not as hard this time.

"Tolle!" Shouted Kira, pushing Athrun off and breaking his grasp on him, "You were there, you were piloting the Gundam that killed him!"

There was a gasp and a splash. Kira looked to his right and saw Miriallia standing with an empty glass in her hand, her expression was that of shock and anger, and her body was stiff and ridged. Athrun was now completely drenched in Cagalli's iced tea. He did not understand what had just happened. His shocked, surprised expression seemed as if it would be forever imprinted on his face.

Miriallia's lower lip began to tremble and she pushed past Cagalli, covering her eyes with her forearm, still holding the glass.

"Miriallia!" Cagalli called after her. She wondered if she should go after her, but her attention was averted.

Athrun shot a look at Kira and grabbed his shirt again, pushing him up against the seat, "What about Nicol, huh?" he exclaimed, "Might I remind you, _you_ were there too!"

"I know!" Kira shot back. "I know..." he said in more of a whisper this time. A shadow appeared over his eyes, hiding his expression, as he looked down towards the floor.

"I know, I could have saved Tolle, I could have stopped him; told him no," Kira started in a low voice again, "It's just that he was just so... eager." There was a short pause. "But you!" Kira shouted, looking up with eyes that were starting to glisten, and shoving a finger into Athrun's chest. "He was only trying to save me; from you, that is!"

"It's your fault and you know it!" retorted Athrun. "I wouldn't have been forced to attack you if you didn't _side_ _with the_ _enemy_!"

There was a scream of disdain, "That's enough!" Fllay had stood up and sloshed her pink milkshake over Athrun's head to stop their bickering, "We are not _enemies_!" She said the word with disgust. "We're Kira's _friends_! That's why he chooses to fight for us!" Fllay's voice portrayed anger and repulsion, but most noticeable, pride. She, Fllay Allster, was proud to call Kira her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Showdown Time!**

Athrun blinked, stunned, and slowly loosened his grip on Kira's collar. Pink goop oozed through his dark navy blue hair and down the side of his face. Kira grimaced as heavy droplets of strawberry shake plopped onto his cheek.

His face began to flush with heat as Athrun felt the milkshake beginning to melt and dripping down his neck. He released Kira who slumped back into his seat. Athrun slowly reached into his apron pocket and spun around on the table, holding a bottle above Fllay's red head of hair with a menacing grin. Chocolate syrup oozed down Fllay's forehead.

"Oh yeah?" Athrun asked rhetorically, mad about the milkshake on his face more than anything.

Fllay looked up at him through a sheath of chocolate syrup, her eyes on fire and her hands clenched as tight as they would go. He suddenly began shaking a rainbow of confectionery on top of her hair, they were sprinkles and Athrun was laughing with childish delight.

"You can't do that to Fllay!" Sai stood up and reached out, but he froze in his shoes when he felt the sudden cold shock of icy cola running down his neck, and ice cubes pelting him on the head. The fizz tingled his skin as he slowly turned around to see the smirking face of one of Athrun's buddies, Yzak, holding the glass above his head.

"I am not an ice cream sundae!" Fllay yelled in a explosive fashion to the boy towering above her on the table. She grabbed a plate of french fries and tossed it at Athrun, some of the fries sticking to the strawberry milkshake in his hair. The plate landed with a loud bang as she slammed it back onto the table. Both of the seething kids scan the area around them for something else sticky, or sloppy, or messy. Fllay huffed with anger and Athrun furrowed his brow. She made a reach for the ketchup bottle sitting on the table but was met with Athrun's hands. Each of their hands gripped the bottle tightly and the tug-a-war ensued.

"Look here now," Sai's voice and composure remained calm and cool, as he put two defending hands in front of himself, "I'm sure we can work this out."

Sai took Yzak by surprise with a swift punch to the stomach, causing him to bend over and writhe in pain. Yzak's face was close to the food-loaded table, as he tried to breathe in short, wispy gasps. Sai pushed the back of Yzak's head into the enormous pizza, overloaded with so much cheese it overflowed into pools on the plate.

"Give it here, Little Miss Banana Split!" Athrun spit out through clenched teeth.

Fllay gave a scream, "No! You're the one who needs some ketchup to go with those fries!" Giving a forceful tug on the bottle, Fllay looked up to see a spurt of red shoot up into the air and bombard the whole table with globules of ketchup. The two blinked blankly at each other, both still clasping the squished ketchup bottle.

"Sai!" Cagalli called to him from the salad bar, and tossed him two whole tomatoes. Sai caught them in both hands, and helped the doubled-over boy with the greasy face stand upright.

"Hey, sorry about that, man," He patted Yzak on the shoulder, "and sorry about this." Sai stuffed the first tomato into Yzak's gaping mouth. Then he set about crushing the other tomato on top of the gagged boy's head with his fist, causing Yzak to bite down as the tomato's juices gushed out the corners of his mouth. The transparent and seedy, slimy insides slipped down the side of his face as Yzak collapsed to the ground.

"Huh," Sai commented in disgust, "how pathetic."

"Oh my!" The bewildered Kuzzey took a step forward, but he stopped instantly when someone suddenly overshadowed him. Dearka was standing in Kuzzey's path with his arms crossed and a smug grin on his face. Kuzzey took a step back and Dearka followed him until Kuzzey was backed up against the counter of the salad bar. Feeling around on the counter behind him, Kuzzey grabbed two lemon halves. He clenched his eyes shut and squeezed the lemon halves with all his might into Dearka's direction. Dearka stumbled back as he clawed at his eyes, and let out a grunt of a yell. Kuzzey took an apple from the fruit basket and lopped it at Dearka. It hit him square in the head with a hard thunk, causing Dearka to let out another yell of pain.

"Take that!" Kuzzey shouted as he gathered the fruit basket in his arms, and began to pelt Dearka with the deathly hard apples; large, softball-like oranges; and banana boomerangs.

Cagalli paced the salad bar with a tomato in her hand.

"Hmm, what would make a good weapon?" She questioned herself and went around the back of the counter to ponder at the desserts.

"Cake! And pie! Oh, even pudding!" Cagalli declared overwhelmingly, "It's all so perfect!" She pressed her nose up against the glass as her eyes fell on a platter of brownies labelled "Super Special Supreme!"

"No Way!" Her mouth began to drool and she sneaked a brownie from the large basket. Cagalli took the first bite and her eyes began to water, "It truly _is_ a Super Special Supreme!" she cried, as chunks of brownie flew out of her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What The Brownies Do**

"Oh my god! These brownies are phenomenal!" Cagalli exclaimed through crumbs of chocolate, staring at the brownie in her hand with a goofy smile. She finished up the brownie and reached for another, but paused.

"I need to share the joy of these with someone!" Cagalli scooped up the basket of Super Supreme Brownies and peered across the room. She spotted Kira, Athrun and Fllay, all in a big quarrel; drenched and covered in food. Cagalli went to walk towards them but put her free hand out to balance herself as she tried to get her footing right, "Oh my," she clutched her head, "I'm starting to feel weird!" In her dizzying state, Cagalli's eyes focused on Athrun's form; all she saw was the wisp of dark blue hair and the now stained-white apron.

Kira and Fllay and Athrun stopped in their tracks, staring at each other, as they heard a faint yell and quietly listened as it became louder. All of a sudden, Athrun was side swept and tackled to the ground in a blur. Kira and Fllay could only look on in amazement.

"Hi!" Cagalli shouted in Athrun's face, both of them fallen in a tangled, sticky mess; the basket of brownies scattered about on the linoleum floor, "Haven't I seen you before?" Cagalli questioned with sleepy eyes.

"Crazy girl!" Athrun exclaimed, propping up on elbows, "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

Cagalli sighed, "You're boring!"

She reached for a piece of brownie that had fallen on the floor and stuffed it in Athrun's mouth.

"Try this! It is-phenomenal!" shouting, a huge smile spread across Cagalli's face.

Athrun refused to swallow it, but Cagalli stuffed some more in his face and then in an unexpected movement, she bent to kiss him. He was so taken aback that he couldn't help but swallow some of the brownie while Cagalli giggled.

"You're completely insane, and high!" Athrun shook his head. "Those are Dearka's brownies he made earlier. I can't believe you made me eat some!"

"Yup, I did, didn't I?" Cagalli picked herself up, grinning ear-to-ear, and gathered the brownies into the basket, "I'm sure Dearka won't mind." She said to the boy on the floor, and commenced with sharing her wonderful finds. She offered the basket to Kuzzey and Sai, and their respective opponents; Yzak and Dearka.

"Hey," Dearka smiled widely and swiped the basket into his arms, stuffing one of the treats into his mouth whole as he did so. "You found my brownies!" he said in muffled speech.

"Don't mind if I do," Kuzzey picked a brownie off the top and handed a second one to Sai.

"Hey," Sai said in surprise after swallowing a bite, "these are really tasty. You're a good baker, Dearka!"

Both the boys shared smiles along with Kuzzey, who nodded in approval.

"Thanks, guys," Dearka said, as a slight, modest flush appeared across his face.

Kuzzey picked up another brownie from Dearka and pushed it in front of Yzak, "Here, try one," he smiled.

Yzak rolled his eyes with crossed arms, "Don't you think I know how good they are?" and he reluctantly accepted the brownie. He was never one to decline sweets.

Cagalli returned to where Kira is helping Athrun up and spoke, "Would you guys like some brownies? You too, Fllay, try one, it's really yummy."

"Those ones weren't on the ground, were they?" Kira asked with a smirk as he took a brownie for himself and Fllay. Athrun split another one in half and offered the other piece to Cagalli.

"You know what?" Athrun began to say, as they all enjoyed their shared brownies. Kira, Fllay, and Cagalli listened intently with full mouths. Athrun continued his trailing thought, "You and I were only doing our jobs," he pointed to Kira and himself, pertaining to the reason the fight began; the incident with Tolle.

"There was nothing either of us could have done," Athrun continued, "No one is at fault. Nothing we do now can ever change what has happened, and we couldn't have stopped it in the first place."

"A person has to respect the choices he or she chooses to make," Athrun went on as if he were a philosopher. "And also the choices of others," he said in a proud voice and a grin was plastered on his face.

It was probably the brownies getting to them all, but Kira nodded in agreement.

"I-I'm sorry for blaming you, Athrun," Kira patted the other guy's shoulder, "You're actually a good guy."

"Of course he is!" Cagalli clamoured and hung off Athrun's arm. "And so cute too," she said with dreamy eyes and a sly smile, planting a kiss on his cheek. Athrun chuckled with all his ego.

Fllay giggled and smiled shyly, gently touching Kira's arm, "This is so great." Kira turned to look into her eyes. "I'm so proud of you," Fllay crooned, and Kira smiled softy. Taking her hand in his, he kissed her fingers lightly and she put a gentle hand to his face, cupping his chin in her fingers. "You don't have to say a word, and you're the sweetest guy in the world," she said with a smile.

Kuzzey and Sai were laughing at Dearka, and Yzak couldn't help but smirk every once in a while. Dearka was rummaging behind the counter, tossing pots and pans, trays and all manner of kitchen tools every which way. All the while muttering to himself and making an amusing display.

"Finally!" Dearka shouted, "I knew it was around here somewhere!" He pulled out a small tin and set it gently on the counter, like it was gold. Gingerly, he removed the lid with a small pop and the other boys gathered around him.

"My lord..." Sai trailed off to a whisper.

"I know, right?" Dearka said with shining eyes. He had revealed the tin's contents, full to the brim and tightly packed with more strong, pungent, and sweet smelling brownies. Kuzzey, Sai, and Yzak all reached out with yearning hands.

"No, no, no..." Dearka gathered the tin in his hands to protect it, "Only one more each, okay? These are precious to me." He handed each of them a small brownie, "I don't think you guys could handle any more than that!" Dearka turned away with a laugh.

There was an awful sobbing noise, as Dearka passed the washroom door. He pushed it open and the crying subsided to sniffles and silenced gasps. Each step Dearka took echoed in the small space, and Miriallia covered her mouth with her hand; trying to still the convulsions of sobs arising from her chest, as she sat there in a stall.

Dearka held the tin in both hands, and bent over to survey the floor below the mustard-painted stalls. He continued on upright, stopping at the second-last door. Miriallia could see the figure's shadow outside the door, and her heartbeat increased steadily.

"Miriallia?" Dearka finally spoke.

She let out a gasp of relief and found herself turning red, her heartbeat having no chance to recover. Reaching up, Miriallia unlocked the stall and pushed it slightly, causing Dearka to step back. She stood there, staring at the tiled floor with a bundle of tissues in her hand and red-looking eyes. Dearka could only smile on in pity; such a sad little girl with a mess of brown hair who didn't want to understand why, and so clearly embarrassed.

"If it's about your boyfriend..." Dearka started.

She brought the hand with the tissues up to her face, "It's Tolle."

"What?"

"His name was Tolle." Miriallia looked up with hardened eyes.

"Uh, right," Dearka had to look away from the intense stare, "If it's about Tolle... it's perfectly normal to be upset," he looked at her face and saw eyes beginning to soften, "What those guys were saying, and acting like... they weren't being sensitive... to you..." Dearka was wondering if he was saying the right thing.

"But it seems like they worked it out now!" he perked up and tried to smile at her. She had become silent again, and was no longer looking at him.

Taking a step forward, Dearka placed a hand on Miriallia's shoulder, "Hey," he said in a quiet voice, "You don't have to be alone."

Miriallia stepped into his arms and shuddered, letting out a large sigh. She breathed slowly on his chest.

"Thanks," she said into the fabric of his shirt, "No one's... ever told me so," Dearka rubbed her back with his free hand and gave her a squeeze.

"Have one of these," he pulled out of the hug and offered up the tin, "I made them myself."

Miriallia smiled, "No way, you actually bake?"

Dearka nodded while she plucked a smooth, dark brownie from its container. Miriallia's smile grew when she tasted the super-supreme fudge delight. She had the playful eyes of a child again.

"You're really pretty when you smile," Dearka said, leaning in close to Miriallia's face. Miriallia gulped at the close proximity and froze, standing still was everything except her beating heart. Dearka leaned in slowly at a tilt, and pressed his lips to hers, once, then twice; and then the tightness in Miriallia's muscles melted and she could kiss him back.

The two kids walked out of the washroom, hand in hand and brownies in the other, to join the rest of the gang. Everyone was in a mellow mood, and for possibly the only time, they could all be friends and be happy, in this alternate universe. Kira held Fllay close to his hip, and Cagalli had her arm around Athrun's shoulders and death grip on his collar bone, while she laughed the loudest and spilled out joke after joke; Kira and Fllay shared a silent happiness, and Athrun could only grin at the crazy girl that was stuck to him. Kuzzey slapped Yzak on the back and laughed, clutching his stomach, as Yzak stood there grinning at the response he could get. Sai cleaned his glasses on his shirt, joining in with Kuzzey's laughter.

"Ready to go?" Dearka asked the room, and everyone clamoured in agreement. Before they exited the restaurant, Dearka paused.

"Hey guys," he nodded to his crew in the white aprons, "I guess we won't be needing these anymore." Undoing the droopy bow, he pulled the apron over his head and hung it up neatly on the coat rack by the door.

"Yeah, it's not like we're coming back here anytime soon." Yzak chimed in with a grin.

Athrun nodded in agreement and they both hung up their aprons on the neat little hooks beside the other; smiling as they left and filing out the push-pull door. This is where they must part and go their separate ways. And, they should hope, if the good feeling between them could last.

The bubble gum-chewing waitress entered through the back door, returning from her cigarette break. What she was left with was the whole restaurant in a completely grimy, slop-of-a-mess state.

She could only throw her hands into the air, "Whatever!"

Two Moons Cafe/End


End file.
